gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 00V
Mobile Suit Gundam 00V (V for Variations)' ''is a graphic novel serialized by Hobby Japan. It's presented to the reader as a mobile suit development book published 20 years after the main story/anime and features photo guides of customized mobile suit models. The series still continues as Gundam 00V: '''''War Chronicles '''(Senkai) which features detailed descriptions of the battles told by Mobile Suit historian Robert Spacey. Characters Robert Spacey He studies the developmental history of MS. He was initially studying political history, but after experiencing the revolution brought by Celestial Being when he was 30 years old and coincidentally seeing the Avalanche Exia in action, he switched his study to MS development history. An original character for sidestory, Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. Apart from that, he was also able to see the Dynames Torpedo and Shell Flag in action. Deborah Galiena A female test pilot of the UN. She is also an old acquaintance of Robert Spacey. She was engaged by the Gundam Exia in an American military base on Okinawa when she was inspecting the Shell Flag's features. She proved herself to be a great pilot as she was able to survive the battle uninjured. Amy Zimbalist An ace pilot of the Earth Sphere Federation Army with an unconventional style of piloting solar furnace equipped mobile suits. He is worshiped as a hero known as the "Cowboy of Steel", but also hated as the "Devil in the World Unity". Story Chapter 1 “Gun x Sword” The story takes place after the last episode of the series. A certain project is progressing at Jupiter, and Ian is working on new Gundams near Earth. The 00 is also being modified to suit Setsuna, having awoken as an Innovator. But, presently CB is low on both materials and funds, so Ian’s having a hard time. Upon asking Veda! Tieria about it, he thought about trying to manipulate stock prices, but if he over did it, they’d be reduced to a “simply criminal organization.” Presently, only one GN Drive has been transplanted into the 00. A GN condenser is taking the place of the other drive. While the 00 can start up, Trans-am is impossible. And so a test of the “00 Gundam Seven Sword/G” armament was undertaken. The new equipment being the GN Sword II Buster. “An enemy” An approaching GN-XIII. A ALaws GN-XIII approaches. “They might have seen that beam from earlier. I’ll destroy it.” Setsuna destroys the enemy craft with the GN Sword II Buster. They can manage combat for the time being, but Ian is fully aware of the fact that they need to hurry and develop new machines. They casually establish that in the finale of the TV series, they lost one GN drive (0 Gundam's). Chapter 2 “The Evening of the Falling Star” It was several months since the start of the armed interventions with the Gundams. A large number of asteroids were brought to Lagrange 1 by the Union, as the asteroidswere needed for the raw materials necessary for space colony production. However an explosion of unknown origin had occurred causing one of the large asteroids to set seton a collision course with Earth. Sumeragi hypothesized the origin through VEDA. Surprisingly, VEDA knew the reason. The asteroid was one of Celestial Being's warehouses, which stored fuel and exploded setting a collision course to Earth. The Union had ordered its troops to sortie in order to stop the asteroid, but they lack the strength and power to destroy it. Setsuna F. Seiei was the first of the meisters to decide to launch using his GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Exia Avalanche. Lockon in response to Setsuna decision, decied that this would be carried out as their next operation despire VEDA orders to stand down. Lockon decided to head for the earth and use the super substratospheric altitude gun to snipe the target from the ground. Setsuna with Gundam Avalanche Exia manged to cut the asteroid into smaller pieces, but still didn't stop the asteroids from collision course toward Earth. Allelujah in his Gundam Kyrios Gust in flight mode managed to shoot down the asteroids in succession however it was not enough to completly destroy the asteroid but Allelujah noticed unusual movements amongst the splinters of the asteroid in the sky. They were Union Flags. The units were also desperately adding to attack on the fragments. “If we eradicate war…” Allelujah said to himself “Mankind can become one,” then with renued faith in what course of action he had chosen to follow resumed firing on the fragments. The fragments of the asteroids did leave a lot of damage on the Earth contrary to technical expectations given from VEDA. From below, many citizens witnessed the Gundams’ attempts to protect them from the falling fragments. The Union attempted to summarize the ordeal as a terrorist event by Celestial Being, but was unsuccessful in doing so. That night was known as the “Meteor Nacht,” and was remembered by everyone. Chapter 3 "Romeo and Juliette" The lead in this story is the Advanced GNX. Deborah and Amy sorties to the anti-Federation PMC group. Before the sortie, a defect was found in the pseudo solar furnace of Deborah’s GNX. At that time, Amy offered his own machine’s parts to her. Deborah sortied in the Advanced GNX, while Amy went in the normal GNX. Amy was shot at one time, but the enemy’s leader was found at the spot where he crashed. Furthermore, a concealed establishment was found where his machine fell. The next day, Deborah appeared deliberately under dressed to an opera house where Amy invited her to watch. Robert also appeared there, after quarreling he decided to go with them. Chapter 4 "0.03 Seconds" It takes place at the end of Gundam 00 season 2 and the movie. Celestial Being are proceeding with a series of test on 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G until 00 QanT’s completion. One of these test is to determine the capability of the Trans-am system of 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G without using GN Drives, as particle storage tanks have now been mounted in place of regular drives on both shoulders. Both particle storage tanks are a scant 0.03 seconds. Also, it talks about the fact that there are a considerable number of humans, other than Setsuna, who have awoken as genuine Innovators. Chapter 5 "Speed Mission" Celestial Being works to develop a cure to a virus that has been developed by terrorists as a result of Celestial Being's armed interventions against war. Doctor Moreno prepares a vaccine for Setsuna to deliver with Gundam Exia Avalanche, in the hope that this can be used to stop the virus from spreading. Chapter 6 "GN Hammer" Eco Calore is piloting Gundam Astrea Type F2 to test out the GN hammer developed by Sherilyn. The GN hammer has a new material in the spikes making it more effective against other mobile suits. Then Amy piloting his Advance GN-X interrupts Eco Carole testing of the GN hammer, but he was ordered by Sherilyn to retreat. Chapter 7 After the battle with Fon Spaak (Gundam 00I Chapter 10) Beside Pain remodels the 1 Gundam into the CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam in a concealed factory in the orbital elevator. Where he dreams of piloting 1.5 Gundam and defeating Ribbons Almark. Mobile Units # GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Exia Avalanche # GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo # SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type "Shell Flag" # MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type # GNW-001/hs-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz # GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust # GNX-509T Throne Varanus # SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type # GNX-604T Advanced GN-X # GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos # GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword # GN-0000/XN XN 00 Gundam # GN-0000+GNR-010/XN 00 XN Raiser # GNR-010/XN XN Raiser # MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu # GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA # GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type # AEU-09/LS Klaus's AEU Enact Landstriker Package # GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon # GNW-2000/J Jagd Arche Gundam # GNZ-001 GRM Gundam # GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X # GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G # GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed # GN-000FA Full-Armor 0 Gundam # CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin/Reborns Cannon Origin References Photo Gallery File:25kifj6.png‎|GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G destroying an A-LAWS GN-XIII File:monthly.png‎|GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust during the "Meteor Nacht" incident File:00vsenki3.png‎|Deborah piloting the Advanced GN-X oberves as Amy is shot down File:Monthly00VS04.png‎‎|GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G utilising Trans-Am system File:monthlyv67.png|Gundam Exia Avalanche File:Astrea type F.png‎‎|Gundam Astrea Type F2 vs. Advance GN-X File:1.5gundam vs gaddess.png|1.5 Gundam vs. Gaddess External Links *Official 00V Site (Japanese) *00V on Wikipedia *Mobile Suits featured in 00V on MAHQ Category:Anno Domini Category:Series